The Chronicles Of Another
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is the dragon born, even though she doesn't know it yet. She travels across the lands of skyrim in search of her family but along the way she discovers the secrets of her own life as well as others. In a mix of confusion and rage she 'disappears' and finds her life twisting with another's. Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What, another story?! when i havent even finished the others?! WHAT SORT OF SHIT IS THIS?! I dont know my friend but this has never been done before and i think it should happen.**

**Imagine that the carriage you start in isnt the last carriage into Helgen and you arent the Dragonborn. I dont want to spoil anything for you but yeah...**

**This story has been sitting in the back of my mind since...christmas and i havent gotten round to putting it into words so dont fuck with me if i get shit wrong okay? I havent even finished Skyrim yet so.. **

**(I'm really tempted to restart but i dont want to. WHY CANT SKYRIM HAVE MULTIPLE SAVES?!)**

**Okay so this is just the prologue, really short. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Marceline Abadeer was a wood elf. She lived just outside a small village with her uncle, Symon Petrikov. They were typical farmers, dressed in rags and so filthy that the dirt had practically etched itself onto their skin. _

_It was around 6:30 on a Morndas that it happened; The raven haired elf found herself being shook awake by a huge and powerful tremor that shook throughout the entirety of skyrim. The entire house began to fall and Marceline began to run, hearing the pained screams of Symon she looked back and saw the man trapped beneath a large beam of wood. She couldn't do anything except run out the door and into the village outside. _

_The rocky path cut the bottom of her feet as she looked back at the now burning, crumbling farm house. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and ran around the corner, crashing into one of the guards._

_"I hope you aren't causing any trouble." He stated, fixing the young elf with a glare. _

_"N-No, my house is collapsing. Th-The tremor..." She trailed off and pointed towards her house in the distance. There was now a large amount of smoke pouring from the remains and Marceline knew that Symon hadn't survived._

_"Guards!" The man shouted as he grabbed Marceline's arm with an iron grip. "Take this elf down to the carts and send her to Helgen, she's burned down the farm." Marceline couldn't believe it, this guard was so stupid that he didn't understand she didn't do it. Her instinct kicked in and she began to run, towards the forest, before another guard ran around the corner and swung down at her with an iron sword. She fell to the ground, hand clutching the fresh wound before two other guards grabbed her arms and pulled her away. _

_Then, she was being tied up and thrown into a horse drawn carriage. She could barely make out that other people were joining her before she blacked out._

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Hope i got the spelling right and crap.**

**Also, only some of the characters in the game will make an appearance. I cant make a list of ****_all _****of them sooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, my eyes stinging as the sun shone through the trees. I managed to push myself up off of the seat and look around at the others. There was a man with long black hair in front of me, his face cut up and scarred from many battles and fights. The woman next to me was blonde and had light blue eyes. Her wrists look sore and chaffed as if she had tried to get out of the ropes which held her hands together. The man in front of her was a dark skinned man, his brown eyes closed but he wasn't asleep; he was muttering something of the god Talos.

And lastly there was me. I was easily the youngest of the group, being only 17, and had waist length black hair which i held up in a pony tail. My eyes were an electric green and, like every other Elf, i was pale and had long pointy ears. The rest of them were Nords from what i could tell but before i could ask the man in front of me spoke.

"Don't listen to that old nut job," He said in a thick, Irish accent as he nodded his head to the man next to him. "He got himself here for worshipping Talos." With a shake of his head he looked down at his lap and sighed.

"Keep it down back there!" The guard yelled from his seat on the carriage, looking back at us.

"You're going to get us killed." The blonde hissed, leaning forward towards the man.

"We're going to be killed anyway." He retorted, leaning his head back with a chuckle. "Might as well get it over with, eh?" I took a deep breath and looked over to the other man who was now sat with his head in his hands, a mix of anger and shock on his face.

"So, what did you do to get yourself lashed at lass?" I looked up to the Irishman and shrugged.

"I ran away from the guard as he tried to arrest me for something i didn't do."

"Well, the names York. Not that it'll be any use to you." York smirked and looked up at the sky, his brows furrowed in thought.

"My names Dernise, got myself in here for rebelling against the guards when they beheaded my husband." I thought about it, having your family taken away from you must be awful but still, you had to live with it.

"I never knew my family. I lived with my uncle." Dernise nodded and went back to looking at the floor.

"I said, Keep it down! Or else you get beheaded first!" Everyone quietened down and i began to take in my surroundings, we were heading for Helgen, of course i knew that but I'd never actually been. My uncle told me lots of stories about it being one of the most secure little villages he'd ever been to, It would never be as secure as maybe Solitude or Winter-hold but it was still safe to go.

"I shouldn't be here." I rasped, trying to get my hands free from the ropes. "I did nothing."

"The guards wont give a shit if you belong here or not my friend, they just like seeing your head in a basket." I glared at York, my hands curling up into fists.

"Is that supposed to be some sick joke?" The Irishman laughed and shook his head before grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me closer to him.

"It's the truth kiddo, today will be the day that the bastard imperials watch with glee as your blood spills from your body and you cant do shit." He spat, throwing be backwards. I thought about what he said before shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"Hey, wood elf, you any good at archery?" I nodded and kept my eyes shut, not wanting to open them in case we were already there. "Ha, i thought that was an old tale! Every bosmer i knew couldn't get a bullseye."

"York, just shut up." Dernise then gasped, getting my attention as my eyes shot open. "We're here." She was right, we were now riding through the town of Helgen, there were family's sat outside their houses as if we were some sort of rare item on show. The cart stopped and we were all shoved onto our feet and pushed out of the cart.

"Name?" A woman guard asked, her eyes scanning the piece of paper in front of her.

"Lyrak Bringshold." The Talos worshipper ground out as he shook the guards hand off of his shoulder.

"Race?"

"Nord." He was then lead towards the centre where there were already a few people stood, waiting for their death.

"Name?"

"Dernise Grayle."

"Race?"

"Nord." Dernise joined the rest and i realized that after York, it would be my turn.

"Name?"

"York Drerik." He drawled with a grin, earning an arched brow from the woman.

"Race?"

"I'm a true nord, have been since birth actually." And then, i was dragged infront of the woman. She grinned and looked into my eyes.

"Name?"

"Marceline Abadeer." The girl frowned and shook her head.

"Funny...you aren't on my list. Oh well, Race?"

"Wood Elf." The brown haired woman narrowed her eyes at me before leading me towards the others. I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched as around five people got the chop.

"Alright, next up...Dernise Grayle." Dernise walked out, head held high, and knelt down in front of the block when all of a sudden, a loud screech could be heard from the distance.

"What the?" It was exactly like last night, a massive tremor shook the land of Helgan. I stumbled around and looked up into the distance. I swear i saw something disappear behind the large mountain just north of where we were but decided that it was just my head playing tricks on me.

After Dernise was beheaded there was another tremor, followed by a roar and now, i was sure i saw something. Could it really be?

"Enough of this nonsense, Bring Lyrak forward!" Lyrak shuffled forward and, like mine, his eyes were fixed on the very top of the mountain. Just as he was about to be pushed onto the floor the creature was back, its wings spread out as it dived towards Helgen. A breath of fire spewed from its mouth and everyone began to scream and shout.

"Dragon!" Lyrak screamed, running away from the direction it was coming from. He tripped over and fell, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed into the cold floor. "Talos, Talos save me!" I looked up at the dragon before making my decision, i ran towards the man and helped him up as i kept my eyes on the scaly creature.

"It's all right it's going to be all right." I soothed, leading him towards the big guard's tower. And then it hit us, a big wall of fire slammed into our backs. I quickly shoved Lyrak inside before falling to the ground in agony. From my blurry, dizzy vision i saw York run up to me and help me up before i blacked out once again.


End file.
